<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how could i forget by YOONSONGHEE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193217">how could i forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE'>YOONSONGHEE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fate, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Silent Apocalypse, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Even if all of this fades away Bang Chan, just know my love never will.”</p><p>“As long as you remember that the world can crumble away into nothing, and I will still love you Lee Minho.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>how could i forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I basically took this pandemic and amplified it by a thousand.</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re gonna die here, aren’t we?”</p><p>Chan muttered the question to himself, but Minho could hear it from where he was sitting in the living room. In the dead silence, all that could be heard was Minho’s footsteps as he made his way over to Chan who was standing with his back to the kitchen counter, looking out the window with a forlorn expression on his face. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Chan’s waist, burying his nose into Chan’s neck inhaling as he took in the older’s comforting scent.</p><p>“Stop that Chan.”</p><p>“Stop what?”</p><p>“Stop sticking to the old system, the old dynamics. Stop shouldering every burden we come across. Things have changed-”</p><p>“You think I don’t know that Minho?” Chan squirmed out of Minho’s grasp and took a few steps away from him, his back still facing the younger, “We live with that change, we are living with that change right now that’s why we’re here!”</p><p>“But you still keep things to yourself, you still won’t allow me to be there for you.”</p><p>“I don’t need you to be there for me Minho, why do you keep pushing this?”</p><p>“Because I love you, Chan!” </p><p>Minho finally exploded, slamming his hand down on the counter as he tried to compose himself. The burst of emotion shocked Chan into turning around and coming closer to him when he saw how emotional he was getting.</p><p>“Minho-yah...”</p><p>“Please Channie,” Minho pleaded, resting his palms on Chan’s shoulders and smoothing away invisible creases, “we might not make it to tomorrow and I don’t want to continue this game of you building up your walls to see if I’m strong enough to break them down. Just let me love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Minho,” Chan said his voice teary with emotion, “but it’s so hard to just let go when I want to continue to be strong when I want to keep fighting.”</p><p>“Sometimes Channie, there comes a time where one must let go and let fate decide for them, even though I know that is the last thing you would want.”</p><p>Chan nodded and leaned forward to kiss Minho on the lips, to which the younger boy reciprocated pouring all the love and care he could into this one kiss, not wanting to waste another precious hour, another dear minute, another beloved second.</p><p>Not when they might not have it again tomorrow.</p><p>He led Chan to the bedroom away from their dull living room and sat the older down on the bed to get comfortable. After sitting Chan down, Minho shuffled off his jeans and threw them to the corner of the room before rummaging through the wardrobe.</p><p>“Um Minho,” Chan started a nervous look on his face, “I know you said everything about letting go but that doesn’t mean that I want to… I mean I’m still ace and I-”</p><p>“Woah, Woah, Woah, let’s slow down for a moment there,” Minho turned around and knelt before Chan, caressing his face, “I would never make you do something you didn’t want to do Chan, I’m just trying to get us comfortable so that we can lie down and cuddle. That’s it, nothing else.”</p><p>“Trust me Channie.”</p><p>“I do,” Chan said quietly with a firm nod, “I trust you with my life Minho.”</p><p>Content, Minho placed a kiss on Chan’s nose before throwing some comfortable clothes at the elder and going back to look for clothes for himself. Deep down in his mind was a voice laughing and mocking them for changing their clothes every day as if they had anywhere to go or anything to do but Minho suppressed it. Even though leaving this apartment wasn’t plausible, it still helped the couple regain a sense of normalcy that they haven’t felt in the past two years.</p><p>Finally finding something to wear, Minho put the clothes on as quickly as possible before climbing into bed next to Chan, bringing the blanket to cover both of them. He smiled at Chan as he saw his partner relax, no longer as tense as he was before. Instead of commenting on it, Minho simply moved closer to him and sprinkled kisses all over his face making Chan dissolve into playful giggles under Minho’s touch. The elder then planted a kiss on Minho’s lips, his hands wandering under Minho’s shirt before interlocking at his back so he could bring his boyfriend as close as humanly possible and he rested his head in the crook of Minho’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, Channie?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can you sing that song, please? The one that you used to sing late at night when things were hard.”</p><p>Although he couldn’t see it, Minho could feel the small, sad smile against his skin before Chan pulled back and lay down on his back, the first words of the song flowing out of his mouth in a tantalising symphony. Matching Chan’s position, Minho gazed up mesmerised by the skylight that they had to cover with a cloth when everything first started to prevent anything happening to them. Something stirred inside of him and Minho hopped out of the bed and brought the ladder in from the closet outside their room and positioned it so that it was stable before he climbed up and pulled down the cloth with one strong pull, revealing the stars littered in the sky, the toxic grey mist barely visible. Chan stopped singing abruptly when he realised what Minho had done and shot up in the bed making eye contact with Minho who just gave a small chuckle.</p><p>“You know we have two days left at the most Channie,” Minho threw the cloth into one of many boxes in the room and moved the ladder down next to the door of the room before crawling back into bed, “I would rather fade away with you looking at the stars than to wither away because of a lack of food and dehydration.”</p><p>It looked like Chan was about to fight back for a few seconds, but he just fell back into the bed and allowed his gaze to wander along the night sky.</p><p>“It’s been so long since  I saw the sky,” he whispered, whether it was to Minho or himself was unknown, “I’m glad to see them at least one more time. With you.”</p><p>“Even if all of this fades away Channie,” Minho said with a wistful smile on his face, “just know my love never will.”</p><p>“As long as you remember that the world can crumble away into nothing, and I will still love you Lee Minho.”</p><p>Silence passed and Chan spoke up again.</p><p>“I hope the other boys forgive me wherever they are. I hope they know that I wanted to save them, but I couldn’t. I hope they forgive me.”</p><p>Minho stayed silent, not wanting to fill the air between them with empty promises knowing that it wouldn’t soothe Chan but rather made him feel like Minho was being superficial. In place of words, he simply pressed a kiss to their interlocked hands.</p><p>The couple shared their last kiss before intertwining their hands and staring at the stars above them while Chan continued singing softly, all the emotion he had been bottling up pouring out with his words.</p><p>When morning came, the apartment was eerily silent, and the couple was nowhere to be found. There was only a single radio which suddenly buzzed to life, electricity crackling before any sound came out.</p><p>“South Korea is now the latest country to fall victim to this strange phenomenon as all communication with the Blue House has now seized and experts have declared that no signs of life have been detected. It was one of the last eight places remaining, having been successful in defeating the mist when it first appeared.”</p><p>The radio told all the details of what had occurred, but it never told the story of the two boys who once lived in the apartment, their bodies fading away under the sunrise leaving behind the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the fading away part, if you've watched Infinity War, imagine people fading away like that since I was too lazy to create my own disease</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>